


i’ll be on the other side of the tree.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Di bawah pohon itu mereka bertemu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul berasal dari lagu ciptaan hitoshizuku, pun fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sana. dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.
> 
> disarankan mendengarkan lagu kagamine len & rin - the wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood sebelum membaca :"D

Pemuda berjubah merah itu kembali melintasi hutan.

Dan pemuda berjubah merah itu menyusuri jalur kanan—jalur yang akan mengantarkannya menuju sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan. Tubuh manusia serigala itu meringkuk, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengamati pemuda berjubah merah dalam diam. Melihat bagaimana jubah itu terlihat besar membaluti tubuhnya yang kecil. Melihat bagaimana langkah pemuda itu yang tak gentar, tak takut pada hutan yang misterius dan kelam. Melihat bagaimana indahnya kilau safir yang bersarang di rongga mata sang pemuda.

Manusia serigala itu melihat semuanya.

.

.

. 

Setiap minggu, pemuda berjubah merah itu pergi ke rumah di tengah hutan dengan membawa sebuah keranjang besar.

Dan setiap minggu, sang manusia serigala menyaksikannya. Mengikutinya dalam diam tanpa maksud jahat. Menunggu di antara lindungan pepohonan hingga pemuda itu keluar rumah. Mengikutinya hingga pemuda itu keluar dari hutan, menghilang di antara rumah-rumah penduduk desa. Minggu depan pun, manusia serigala itu sudah menunggu pemuda berjubah merah untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Mengikutinya dalam diam.

Ia tak pernah masuk ke desa dan mencari sang pemuda berjubah merah—penduduk desa akan panik dan riwayatnya akan berakhir menjadi onggokan daging di dalam lembu besi. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berjubah merah—sosoknya bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Wajah dan raganya memang manusia, tetapi ada beberapa aspek yang tidak. Telinga berbulu kecokelatannya panjang mencuat. Ekornya terlihat. Taring di mulutnya mengintip dan itu—mengerikan. Dan jangan lupa punggung tangannya yang diselimuti bulu binatang cokelat, juga cakarnya yang tajam. Sebelum menimbulkan kepanikan masal, ia bersembunyi dari semua.

 

(padahal, oh padahal, di beberapa malam ia memimpikan mencecap bibir sang pemuda berjubah merah, mendekapnya erat tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan taring dan cakarnya akan menorehkan luka.)

.

.

.

[ _Aku menunggumu di bawah pohon besar di dekat sungai._ ]

Adalah pesan yang ditinggalkan sang manusia serigala di bawah papan penunjuk jalan. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana kening pemuda berjubah merah itu berkerut (dan detak jantungnya berpacu, napasnya terhela lega begitu kertas itu diselipkan di balik jubah sang pemuda berjubah merah). Sang manusia serigala langsung berlari, menuju pohon yang dimaksud. Duduk di belakang pohon, menyandarkan punggungnya, seraya menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu tak peduli matahari yang semakin meninggi. Menunggu tak peduli matahari yang mulai turun. Belum kunjung senja, namun manusia serigala itu belum kunjung lelah. Digantung harapan tipis bahwa pemuda berjubah merah itu akan tiba.

“... aneh.”

Dan harapan tipis itu menjadi realita.

Manusia serigala itu menegakkan punggungnya, melirik dengan ekor mata. Tampak bayang-bayang yang tampak, bayang-bayang familiar yang tercetak di atas rerumputan.

“Aku di sini.”

Manusia serigala itu benci suaranya yang parau.

“Kau yang mengirim pesan ini?”

Ia menyimpan suara sang pemuda berjubah merah dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya tidak bangkit, tubuhnya tetap berada di balik pohon. Enggan menampakkan sosok mengerikannya pada sang pemuda berjubah merah—namun lubuk hati berharap ia dapat lebih mengenal.

“Ya.” Emosi campur aduk di pangkal kerongkongannya, “Namaku Bucky.”

.

.

. 

Pemuda berjubah merah itu bernama Steve.

Ia tak melihat apa yang dilakukan Steve dan bagaimana ekspresi fasial Steve selama bercakap dengannya, tetapi dari nadanya, ia menebak bahwa pemuda itu tidak kecewa. Mereka bertukar cerita hingga langit berubah menjadi kemerahan dan mentari nyaris kembali di peraduan. Dari sana ia tahu, Steve adalah seorang penggembala ternak dan memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantarkan makanan pada neneknya setiap minggu. Pada Steve, ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia manusia serigala (tidak, jangan, jangan sampai penduduk desa mengetahui keberadaannya). Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Bucky, seorang tukang kayu yang tinggal jauh di pelosok hutan.

Untungnya, tak ada komplain yang ditangkap telinganya.

Tak peduli seberapa ingin Bucky menjadi manusia tanpa taring dan cakar, tak peduli seberapa inginnya Bucky agar hari ini tak pernah berakhir, itu semua tak akan terkabul. Taring dan cakarnya tetap melekat di tubuh. Perjumpaan mereka pun tiba di ujung. Tarikan napas, tarikan napas ketika ia berpikir, merangkai kata-kata sebelum mereka berpisah.

“Boleh kita—berbincang seperti ini lagi minggu depan?”

Bucky berkata sebelum berdeham.

“Akan kubawakan makanan dan cerita-cerita lain.”

Steve berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, “Boleh.” Sayangnya, Bucky tak melihat cengiran kecil di wajah sang pemuda tatkala berkata demikian.

 

_Jangan berharap_ , Bucky merapalkan mantra dalam hatinya, _jangan pernah berharap._

Tak peduli bahwa ia melambung tinggi, ia berusaha untuk tidak berharap.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
